Computers and some mobile devices are capable of downloading, via the internet, software programs, executables, applications and the like from servers (e.g., application servers). In some situations, these software programs, executables, applications and the like may be dangerous to a user or undesirable for various reasons, for example, because they may contain malicious code and/or may operate in a manner that attempts to trick the user. Some services (e.g., anti-virus services) are designed to detect various software programs, executable, applications and the like that may contain malicious code. Some of these services may be designed to run on the computer or mobile device (e.g., the client device) that runs the software program, executable, application and the like. Some of these services may be designed to run on a remote server (or in the “cloud”), and the client device may communicate via the internet with the remote server.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.